En carne y hueso
by Marie Death Evans
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si de repente el muñequito de Soul Eater que compraste en la convención de anime cobra vida durante la noche y despierta junto a tí en tu cama pensando qe eres su respectiva compañera...?   Para: Mikitsan, funnygirl y sweetgirl.
1. Chapter 1

**SOUL EATER NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA GRANDIOSA ATSUSHI OKUBO**

**TAMPOCO ME PERTENECEN MIKIT-CHAN Y FUNNY GIRL Y SWEET-CHAN U_U**

espero les guste este loco fic :)**  
**

* * *

Acababa de llegar de la conve MUY cansada. Me había vestido de gothic lolita porque no había teido listo el disfraz de Maka la es***ida costurera. Entre a mi casa seguida de toda mi familia que me había acompañado para que o me pasara nada malo :3.

Yo y mi papá nos la pasamos en el expocombate y en la convención de anime, comics y videojuegos. Mientras que mi madre, mi hermana y mi otra hermana mayor se la pasaron tragando cosas innombrables…

Me quite la diadema con una enorme flor, el vestido negro, las enormes botas negras… solo me quede con las medias, el esmalte, mi short y una camisa fina de tirantes blanca. Fui y e tumbe en la cama.

Casi me pongo histérica por que se me iba a perder mi bolsa/ataúd en donde me medi el "sombrero seleccionador" de Harry Potter… aunque todo esta ahora en paz en el mundo porque la recupere y a…. ¡Soul Eater!.

Me compré un peluche de Soul versión chibi :3. Regateé y me lo dieron en docientos, peor costaba trescientos… luego salió volando TT_TT y fui corriendo por el. Me di cuenta de que tenía algo diferente, peor no se qué era o al menos ahora lo sé.

Me dormi con las colitas de Lolita y abrazando a mi muñeco de Soul… hoy había sido una gran convención y me había tomado muchas fotos con personajes de Soul Eater… Pero ninguno le llegaba ni a los talones a Kidoo y a mi lindo Soul. AL fin me quede dormida en los brazos de morfeo abrazando a mi peluche como si la vida se me fuera en ello…

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Qué raro… la cama ahora es más pequeña. Algo me hace cosquillas en el cuello (risitas). ¿Por qué mis brazos ahora están más abiertos?... Abro los ojos lentamente para encontrarme con una mata de cabellos blancos y revueltos y unos brazos morenos bien formados abrazandome…

TT_TT diosito dime que sigo siendo virgen …TT_TT. Pero no si sigo vestida =D.

-Mmmm…. ¿Maka?-me dice el tipo que no se porque sigo abrazando.

-Para acabarla de molar con un tipo que cree que soy una caricatura…-susurre para mi misma molesta. Digo… soy Otaku pero, es demasiado vincular a alguien real con un personaje.

Levanto mi cara para darme cuenta de que esta acostado en mis pechos. Esto me enfurece de sobre manera…

-Estem… querido extraño. ¡¿Podrías quitarte de ahí?-le grité enfadada dejando de abrazarlo.

No supe como exactamente… peor vi un chorro de sangre salirle de la nariz. No tan exagerado como a Soul pero su era notorio. Me siento en la cama para verlo en el piso con las manos apoyadas detrás de él y con las piernas flexionadas delante de él. Y en eso levanta la cara… Tiene unos hermosos ojos rojos que parecen estar inyectados de sangre.

-¿Desde cuando te crecieron los pechos, plana?-me dijo molesto dejándome ver unos dientes afilados, agarrando el puente de su nariz y claramente sonrojado.

¡¿Qué se cree este estúpido diciéndome..?.. Esperen un momento… cabello blanco, ojos rojos, me llamo Maka, me llamo plana -_-#, dientes filosos, sangro por la nariz… ¡¿SERA ESTO POSIBLE?

-S..¿Soul?-dije nerviosa agarrando mi cobija.

-¿Quién más?-dijo molesto extendiendo su brazo para levantarse.

-¿Te conviertes en guadaña y todo eso?-le dije para cerciorarme de que no era un tio bien bueno con pinta de ser Soul y una excelete actuación y sangrado nasal masivo.

-¿Estas drogada o que? ¡Eh sido tu guadaña por más de tres años!-dijo levantándose y extendiendo su brazo para que tomara forma de su famoso filo de guadaña.

Me quede boca abierta ante todo esto. Había un verdadero Soul Eater Evans en mi habitación que creía que yo era Maka y había dormido conmigo… ¿Qué carajo…?

_**En alguna otra parte de México…**_

-¡Kyyyyyaaa!-grito una eufórica Mikit-chan-¡Kiiiidddd!

Un asustado Kid estaba siendo asfixiado por una loca fangirl que estaba mas que contenta de tenerlo en carne y hueso delante de ella.

_**En algún otro lado…**_

-Waaa!-gritaron ciertas niñas al ver a Black*Star muy confudido a los pies de su cama.

Si, como siempre Swet girl se desmaya y Funny Girl la ve con pena…


	2. Que hacer con un personaje de SE?

**Discalimer:** Soul Eater no me pertenece es de Atsushi Okubo

T-T no pude incluir a Kid a este cap T-T - ¡Soy un cerdo asimetrico!

* * *

**Capitulo 1: ¿Qué se supone que se hace con un personaje de S.E.?**

Así es, un personaje de Soul Eater esaba en el piso de mi cuarto con leve sangrado nasal y mi hermana seguía dormida a un lado mío inocente de lo que estaba pasando aquí. Suerte que mi hermana mayor ya se había ido a trabajar, ella no me hubiera creído que un personaje de anime ahora estaba en mi cuarto.

-¡Hey! ¿Maka que te ocurre?-pregunto acerándose a mí.

-N..no… yo… tu… real…-balbuce muy inteligentemente.

El me miraba confundido con esa miradita de superioridad y curiosidad. No lo soporte y un fuerte sonrojo se vino a mis mejillas. Se supone que el cree que esta en la caricatura así que… tome uno de mis gruesos libros de la comoda que estaba a un lado de mi cama y…

-Marie…CHOP!-grité y lo golpee en la cabeza fuertemente.

-¡¿Por qué gritas pendeja?-se levanto mi hermana molesta a un lado mío.

-¿Quién… es…ella?-dijo Soul medio inconciente en el piso…

-¿Este es… Soul?-pregunto ella atónita y en estado de shock-¡¿Cómo es que metiste a un tipo disfrazado de Soul a la casa y no me di cuenta?-gritó realmente enfadada.

-Ash… cállate planita-dijo Soul tapándose los oídos de una forma _cool_.

-¿Mande…?-dijo ella y lo golpeo fuertemente en la cara.

-¡No!. No es un tipo con disfraz… se puede volver una guadaña y todo eso-dije intentando convencerla de que ya no golpeara a mi amor platónico TT_TT

-o.O? Tu estas pendeja… no existe Soul-dijo mirándome con cara de _tu estas loca_.

-Soul-san… ¿te podrías convertir en guadaña otra vez?-le pregunte totalmente apenada de decirle eso a una de mis mayores obseciones del anime.

-Y dale con eso…-dijeron graciosamente a coro mi hermana y Soul.

Soul volvió a transformar su brazo y mi hermana estem… Yamiko lo miró con cara de:

-No me jodas…-dijo ella con la boca abierta.

-¿Loco, no?-dije mirándola buscando consuelo-No se que hacer T_T.

-¡No!... ¡¿Cómo es que no compraste a Kid TT_TT?-dijo ella en pose de Chrona en la esquina de la cama.

Yo me quede con cara de: -_-U.

Mi hermana esta enamorada de Kid ya que ella también esta obsesionada con la simetría, pero no tanto como él.

-¡¿Estas conciente del problemón que tenemos aquí?-le grite ya desesperada.

-No grites Maka…-dijo Soul con cara de fastidio sentado en el piso.

-¿Te dijo amaka?-dijo Yamiko confundida

-No… él dijo Maka-le corregí un poco harta, me la pasaba diciéndole cosas sobre Soul Eater cada vez que leía o veía la caricatura, ¡¿y aún no se había aprendido el nombre?-¿Qué le vamos a decir a mis papás?-le dije algo alarmada.

-No sé… ¿Cómo demonios llego esto aquí principalmente?-dijo furiosa señalando el hermoso albino en el piso.

-Es este no esto… no soy una cosa-dijo muy molesto-…planita.

-¡Argh! ¡Pudrete!-gritó mi hermana y le dio un supermegahiperpoderoso codazo en la cara que lo lanzo hasta el closet.

Yo me quede con cara de: -_-U

Mi hermana es de complexión súper delgada, tanto que casi siempre nos preguntan si es anoréxica en la escuela, pero ella traga tanto que no me deja nada T_T. Por ser delgada casi no tiene busto, pero tiene unas muy bonitas y torneadas piernas además de un fuerte abdomen resultado de bailar _Belly Dance_. Yo si tengo busto y estoy bien de todos lados. Mi cabello es muy rizado pero bonito porque se le hacen caireles y también soy muy fuerte resultado de entrenar Karate desde que tengo memoria .

-Soul, siéntate por favor…-le dije ya teniendo un poco más de coherencia toda esta parodia.

-Si, Maka…-dijo el y se sentó en la cama.

-Escucha, primero que nada… no soy Maka-san, aunque tenga dos coletas. Yo soy Marie-le dije despacio para ver si entendía todo esto-Tu eres un manga y anime en mi mundo. Y no tengo ni la mas minima idea de cómo carajo llegaste a mi cuarto y de porque desperté abrazada de ti…-dije esto último sonrojada.

-Tu… tenías frío anoche-dijo el volteando la cabeza violentamente.

-¿No podías conformarte con un simple peluche?-me dijo Yamiko tomandome del mentón para que volteara a verla-Pero, ah no! Tenías que traer al Soul de carne y hueso.

-¡Es verdad! ¿Dónde está mi peluche? TT_TT-dije cuando me cayo el veinte de que no sabía donde estaba.

-¿Lo perdiste? ¡Pero si te costo $200!-dijo histerica mi hermana mientras revolvía las cobijas, pero de pronto paro-Espera… no será… ¿Qué este es tu peluche Marie?-dijo jalando a Soul de su chaqueta.

-¿Disculpa?-dijo este soltándose bruscamente de su agarre.

Lo pensé un momento. Yo era una bruja… ¿y si esto era mi culpa?. No, no, no. Esto no es posible porque yo soy tierra no aire. ¿Entonces? Tal vez solo es un regalo del destino…

-¡¿Pero entonces que voy a hacer con Otome-kun?-dije histérica recordando a mi reciente novio otaku.

-¿Otome? ¿Esos no son los hombres que ven Yaoi?-dijo Soul aterrorizado.

-Estem… *_*U lo que pasa es que me gusta molestarlo diciéndole así…-le explique-Pero él es mi novio desde ayer…

-¿Se supone que cuando me dirias esto?-dijeron Yamiko y Soul.

-Lo siento onee-chan, es que te quedaste dormida y no te pude decir T_T

-Ok! Perdonada : D-dijo Yamiko y nos abrazamos.

-Y a ti no tenía porque decirte… ya te dije que no soy Maka. Tengo el cabello café claro y rizado, NO-SOY-MAKA-le dije pausadamente.

-Ok ya entendí… Marie-dijo el dudando de decirme así-Si este no es mi universo y aquí soy una caricatura… ¿qué hago aquí?-dijo tirando de sus blancos cabellos confundido no más que yo.

-no lo sé, tal vez sea un hechizo de mi amigo Amel… pero no creo, en todo caso el hubiera invocado a alguien como Misa Aname -_-# _pervertido_-susurre lo ultimo

-¿Quién?

-Nadie del que te tengas que preocupar… *w*-dijo Yamiko.

-Ok, Marie… ¿tu eres técnico de esta planita? O al reves-dijo señalando a mi hermana.

-No es plana, solo es delgada… y no. Si eso existiera yo seria un arma y ella una técnico… pero eso aquí no existe Soul-kun-le dije algo triste al ver su reacción y al tener que decir mi cruda realidad-Ni Shibusen, ni kishins ni nada por el estilo…

-Bueno, solo brujas…como ella-dijo mi hermana señalándome divertida.

Soul de pronto cambio su semblante a uno molesto y saco una de sus hojas e hizo además de lanzarse hacia mí.

-¡Pero no soy bruja de animales, si no de Elementos!-le grité esquivando su hoja mientras el le daba a la pared.

-Explicate… o te parto a la mitad-dijo sombrío y me le hubiera lanzado encima si no hubiera recordado que me acaba de amenazar.

-Yo soy Tierra… no daño a nadie. No soy serpiente ni sapo, ni nada de eso… soy como Kim y Angela-chan

-¿Quiénes?-pregunto mi hermana.

-Son estudiantes de Shibusen-dijimos yo y Soul…

-A ok! =D

-Lo más importante ahora es que ya sabe que esta es otra realidad… que aquí no puedes usar tu sangre weapon y que no soy Maka…-dije sonriente al ver que todo estaba medio resuelto.

-Ok, mis papás salieron temprano a no se donde y estamos solos en casa así que no hay peligro…-dijo Yamiko mirando a Soul-A ti te toca hacer el desayuno…-dijo señalándolo seria, como si fuera una amenaza.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que dormiste en mi cama sin mi permiso y porque Marie me ha dicho que eres bueno cocinando…-dijo echándome la culpa.

-Gracias…-dijo enojado Soul.

-¡Gomenasai! Es que soy una de tus fangirls numero 1!-le dije mirándolo embobada.

-¿Cómo las de Shibusen?-dijo con cara de que estaba hastiado de las fans.

-No… ella solo se sabe toda tu historia familiar, tu historia con Maka, con tus amigos, con el Shibusen, tus gustos musicales, tu comida favorita, tu forma de pensar…-dijo Yamiko divertida al ver la expresión de terror de Soul.

-Si le crees no eres alguien lo suficientemente _cool_-le dije asustada de que no quisiera tenerme cerca y vi que cayo redondito.

-Ok como sea…-dijo y se levanto para ir a la cocina a preparar el desayuno… creo.

Mi onee-chan me miro complice de uq eahora el nos haría el desayuno siempre. Pude ver ese brillo de malicia estilo anime en sus ojos. Se levanto y se vistió como siempre que no vamos a la escuela... de negro y al estilo metalero. Y yo, bueno pues al estilo gothic semi-lolita. Olimos un delicioso desayuno. Yamiko se quedo de piedra y yo babeando al ver a Soul tan concentrado haciendo el desayuno con u mandil que era de mi padre que decía "peligro hombre cocinando". El se dio cuenta.

-Ya casi esta Yamiko-chan-dijo al ver que la cara de mi hermana era todo un poema.

Sirvio el desayuno en los platos y los llevo a la mesa. Onee-chan sirvió jugo BigCitrus en tres vasos. Soul se quedo de piedra al ver que tenía un vaso con su imagen.

Estabamos desayunando en la mesa y yo saque mi pequeña laptop del cuarto y la puse a un lado mío en la mesa.

-¿Vas a estar ahorita con eso?-me regaño Yamiko

-Solo quiero confirmar algo…

Efectivamente, _ellas _estaban conectadas…

_**Mientras en Chile en la sexta región…**_

-Waaa!-gritaron ciertas niñas al ver a Black*Star muy confundido a los pies de su cama.

Si, como siempre Swet girl se desmaya y Funny Girl la ve con pena…

Black*Star no sabía como había dado a parar con dos mujeres locas de cabello castaño oscuro, una con tez morena y la otra con tez mas blanca… la morena estaba desmayada en los brazos de la otra que no tardo ni diez segundos en levantarse de nuevo, y la de tez blanca le miraba de manera pervertida… Cosa que le asusto un poco…

-¡¿Quienes son ustedes y porque el GRAN BLACK*STAR esta en esta habitación?-gritó con una voz un poco más ronca en la vida real que en la caricatura.

De pronto las dos se alarmaron. Funny se abalanzó contra B*S y de pronto apareció Sweet con una katana sacada de quién sabe donde amenazando al peliazul que yacía sobre la cama.

-Shhhh!-dijo Sweet enfadada y Funny sonrojada.

-¡NADIE CALLARA AL GRAN…!-empezó a decir pero Sweet le metió una toalla en al boca para que no hablara más.

Las dos se miraron de manera complice dejando a B*S aún mas confundido si era posible.

-Funny… púas y alcohol-dijo esta como un cirujano sin dejar de mirar a B*S.

-Mmh?-dijo alarmado B*S.

-Este cosplay es demasiado bueno... pero nadie llegara a suplantar al gran B*S. su tatuaje es falso! o_Ó-dijo Funny señalándolo.

-Ya veremos si es Black*Star… ¡Sujetalo!-dijo Sweet y gustosa se abalanzo de nuevo sobre el pobre B*S.

Se oyó un sonoro gritó de dolor del joven ninja heredero de la estrella. Funny y Sweet estaban en seisan* o sanrei*.

-Gomenasai!-gritaron ambas inclinadas.

B*S se quito la toalla de la boca y sonrio algo enternecido por la acción de las dos desconocidas.

-Esta bien… serán perdonadas por un ser tan BIG como yo…-dijo mirando a Sweet y luego a Funny-¿Tsubaki?-le dijo a Sweet con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¡¿Eh?-dijo Sweet confundida y Funny deprimida.

-Ah… ¿Tsubaki?-volvió a decir pero esta vez a Funny.

-¡Yeah!-gritó alegre Funny.

-¡No!, Funny esto esta mal… B*S esta en nuestra habitación.

-Es verdad… me das un tiempo a solas con el?-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Para que te aproveches del inocente?-dijo Sweet y Funny con una cara de felicidad-No…- seria mirándola con mirada reprobatoria.

-¡No ignoren al GRAN BLACK STAR!-dijo el ignorado ninja.

-Shhhh!-volvieron a decir alarmadas ambas chicas saltando para taparle la boca al ruidoso chico peliazul.

Ambas decidieron amordazarlo y taparlo con las cobijas para que no hiciera nada demasiado estúpido como para atraer más la atención.

-¿Hija están bien?-pregunto su madre tocando atraves de la puerta.

-¡Sí!... solo estamos viendo algunos videos de anime!-gritó mientras amordazaba a B*S.

Todo otaku en su vida ha tenido que explicar desde cero a mucha gente lo que es el anime… y conformarse con la respuesta "¿Quién? ¿Goku?". Así es… una triste realidad.

-Ok… estem, Black*Star-…ore-sama?-dijo no muy segura Sweet.

Sweet tuvo que hacer uso de la palabra ya que Funny no hacía otra cosa mas que babear la alfombra *¬*

-Black*Star-sama… este no es tu universo-dijo como si fuese la cosa mas simple del mundo.

-Aquí, tu eres un anime…

-¡El más sex…!-empezo a decir Funny, pero fue interrumpida por una almohada en su cabeza.

-No hay Kishins, ni gente/arma o técnicos…-dijo intentando ser seria Sweet ya que parecía no captar nada de lo que estaba diciendo.

Algo ironico ya que su nombre no puede ser serio por si mismo… pero tampoco podía ser muy seria si le estaba hablando a un personaje que siempre creyo ficticio…

-¿Entonces que hago aquí?-dijo logrando zafarse de la cuerda que le cubría la boca.

-¡Ya sé…!-dijo Sweet convencida.

-….-B*S

-…-Funny

-…-B*S

-¿Y?-dijo Funny esperando la respuesta.

-¿Y entonces?-siguió B*S.

-¿Entonces que…?

-¡Que ya sabías como llegue aquí!-dijo B*S claramente irritado.

-Ah!... no tengo idea n_nU

B*S y Funny cayeron hacia atrás con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Se supone que tu eres la inteligente?-dijo Funny.

-Pero Tsubaki tu eres la inteligente…-dijo desconcertado Black*Star mirando a la que creía era su arma.

-*w*…. ¿Me dejas un ratito a solas con el Sweet?

-¡Ya te dije que no vas a violarlo!-le regaño sweet.

-¡¿Qué?...-dijo B*S asustado mirando a las niñas chilenas discutir sobre si deberian regresarlo intacto a la caricatura.

-Pero ahora si esta bien madurito…-dijo babeante Funny.

-¿Te das cuenta que acabas de decir que B*S es maduro?-dijo Sweet y ambas estallaron en carcajadas…

-¡Sigo aquí!-dijo gritando molesto el ninja.

-¡Shhh!-dijeron alteradas y le pusieron las manos en la boca.

-¡Estoy tocando los labios de B*S!-chillo emocionada Funny.

-¿Así o mas traumada? -_-U

Funny salto de la cama y fue a abrir su _notebook _encima de su tocador.

-¿Qué demonios haces?-dijo Sweet.

-Voy a presumirle a Marie que tengo a Black*Star en carne y hueso en mi casa…-dijo maliciosamente eh inicio sesión en el msn.

* * *

**Krito chn *O* Death The kid y Black star y zero mis amores XD! dice:**

**-**Marieee!

**Marie Death:**

**-**¿Qué paso?

**Krito chn *O* Death The kid y Black star y zero mis amores XD! dice:**

-Tengo a Black*Star en mi casa!

**Marie Death:**

-Y yo a Soul… ¿quieres verlo?

**Krito chn *O* Death The kid y Black star y zero mis amores XD! dice:**

-Vamos a poner la webcam…

**Marie Death:**

-No jodas!

-tu muñequito de Soul Eater también cobro vida…!

**Krito chn *O* Death The kid y Black star y zero mis amores XD! dice:**

-Ahora que lo dices… no sabia como habia pasado todo esto...

-No le eh puesto mucha atención a mi muñequito…

**Andiii Paz ~~ ¿Taiga? xD ~~La la...~~ ¡no soy bipolar! xD Pony elefante ? =D wiii dice:**

**-**Marie…! Funny tiene a Black en su casa!

**Marie Death:**

-Lo sé tiene la webcam encendida -_-U también te veo a tí...

-Escuchen por razones desconocidas por mí… tenemos a los personajes de Soul Eater en nuestras casas… así que lo mejor será que nadie les vea… por el momento…

**Andiii Paz ~~ ¿Taiga? xD ~~La la...~~ ¡no soy bipolar! xD Pony elefante ? =D wiii dice:**

-¿Tu onee-chan te va a pegar con un plato…? (*apunta a la pantalla* )

Ma**rie Death:**

-Avisaste demasiado tarde T-T (*sobadose al cabeza*)

-Wow! Black*Star esta rebueno en versión 3D!

**Krito chn *O* Death The kid y Black star y zero mis amores XD! dice:**

**-**Te calmas que el es mio!

_**To be continued…**_

_**

* * *

**_**hahaha ****quedo chido no?**

**espero sus reviews!**

**bye,bye!**

**Oraseminase!  
**


End file.
